1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal configured to be attached to the human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal is a portable device equipped with one or more Functions for performing voice and video communications, inputting and outputting information, storing data, etc. Thus, the user of a mobile terminal can carry their mobile terminal with them and wirelessly connect with other terminals.
However, it is sometimes inconvenient for the user to carry the terminal. The user can also forget to bring their terminal with them, and then need to return home to retrieve their terminal.